A Demons Heart
by Lilian D'Rose
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha transforms into his demon self while trying to protect Kagome? Will Kagome survive and figure out some things about Inuyasha or will the Demons heart be as dark as night?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Please don't sue me, I'm a poor college student that needs what little money she has. Thank you.

* * *

The sun was shining high over the Shikon Jedi, making a soft light cover the earth as a light breeze blew, ruffling the leaves on the trees. It was a calm, peaceful day…until…

"Oi wench! We need to get going!" a gruff voice roared causing the birds that were hiding in the trees to fly off into the sky.

"Inuyasha, calm down. I'm coming." A soft voice answered from inside an old hut that sat just outside of Inuyashas Forest. Inuyasha huffed while leaning against the wall of the hut, his golden eyes glared at the door of the hut as his foot tapped impatiently.

'Stupid wench always taking so long.' His mind growled causing his foot to tap faster. He looked away from the door and out into the forest, slowly calming down. The wind blew bringing with it the smell of the earth. Inuyasha breathed in the musty smell of the earth that usually foretold of rain. 'She had better hurry.'

"Ok Inuyasha, let's go." The same soft voice from before said from the doorway of the hut. Inuyasha turned to look into the chocolate-brown eyes of Kagome. She smiled up at him causing a light tingle to rise up on his cheeks before he quickly turned away muttering a muffled "Keh". Kagome blinked then shrugged her shoulders and began walking towards the next village.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha questioned from her right. Kagome looked up at him with confusion swirling in her eyes. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in exasperation, "The shikon jewel fragment, where is it?" Kagomes eyes widened in understanding and her mouth formed an "o" shape.

"It's a few miles southwest of the next village." She answered. No sooner had she finished her sentence had she found herself being carried on Inuyashas back. "Inuyasha!" she yelped as he began leaping from tree to tree.

"Quiet bitch. It'll take forever to get there with how slow and weak you are." Inuyasha growled while quickly coming upon the next village. Kagome glared at him but decided it would be best not to punish him while she was on his back and they were high in the air. "Which way?" Inuyashas voice broke through her thoughts. Kagome pointed over Inuyashas left shoulder, towards a denser part of the forest. Inuyasha quickly turned to that direction and sped up, trying to shorten the time it took to kill the demon and beat the rain.

"Inuyasha there!" Kagome said, her voice rose so the half-demon would here her over the whistling wind. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and followed her eyes to where the demon was. At first he didn't see anything then from a small clearing a large form suddenly appeared then, as quick as it came, it disappeared again but not before Inuyasha saw a large spider on its back.

"What the?" Inuyasha said. He shook his head and jumped down to the ground, placing Kagome down on her feet and pushing her behind him.

"Inuyasha." A deep voice rumbled from inside the clearing. Inuyasha looked toward where the voice came from and growled softly.

"Kagome stay back." Inuyasha said in a warning tone. "Who are you?" Inuyasha called out while looking across the field.

"My name is not important half-breed; after all you'll be dead after I'm through." The demon chuckled humorlessly. Inuyasha growled before rushing off towards where the voice was, Tetsaiga clutched in his hands.

"Backlash!" Inuyasha yelled, raising the Tetsaiga over his head. Then, before Inuyasha could finish his move, the demon appeared behind him and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat with two large claws. Inuyasha growled low in his throat and began clawing desperately at the claws of the demon. The demon chuckled and flung Inuyasha into a tree on the other side of the clearing, its mouth widening into a large, grotesque smile.

"Now, for the miko." The demon rumbled as it turned its large form towards a trembling Kagome. "Miko." It purred causing Kagome's trembling to increase slightly. She reached for her bow and arrows, quickly notching the bow and aiming for the demons forehead. The demon smiled down at her and stepped forward, hearing a load cracking noise from beneath its foot.

'Tetsaiga!' Kagome blanched not paying attention to the lumbering body slowly advancing on her and the large clawed hand flying towards her. By the time she realized what was happening the hand was right above her head. Kagome screamed and ducked down, crossing her arms over her head in attempt to soften the blow. Then she felt herself being lifted in a pair of strong arms and carried off into the air.

"Bitch, why didn't you move?" A dark voice growled in her ear.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome slowly opened her eyes and stared into the blue and blood-red eyes of Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She asked running her fingers lightly over the light purple demon marks that marred his cheeks. Inuyasha growled, landed on the ground, and set Kagome on her feet behind a large tree.

"Stay, Bitch." Inuyasha growled low, leaving no room for argument as he leapt back towards the demon. Kagome blinked once, twice, and then realized something.

"Don't call me a bitch!!!" she yelled out into the forest.

Inuyasha growled as he heard the yell form Kagome, but quickly turned back to the task at hand.

"Hanyou." The demon growled out "I know you're there. Come out and face your doom." Inuyasha smirked showing the tips of his overly elongated fangs. The large demon was turning around slowly, searching for the newly transformed demon. Inuyasha waited silently until the demon was facing away from him before jumping up and slicing downward.

"Don't get too cocky!" Inuyasha yelled while slicing open the demons back with one of his clawed hands. The demon let out a ferocious screech and turned swiftly, almost knocking Inuyasha with its clawed hands. As the demon was slashing its hands through the air in a blind fury Inuyasha jumped towards its throat.

"Die!" Inuyasha growled and swiped his claws through the neck of the demon, successfully partly severing the head form the body. The demons body fell to the ground, shaking the ground as it landed. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his body, a smirk spreading across his face. 'Now, for the Bitch.' He thought, jumping swiftly to where he had left Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kagome sat at the base of the tree where Inuyasha had left her. She glared out into the forest, while letting out an occasional mumble or curse. Her head swiftly jerked upward when the leaves above her began to rustle. Kagome stood and was about to 'run like the wind' when a form landed in front of her, causing her to let out a loud scream.

"Shut up Bitch!" a familiar deep voice snapped. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and sighed when she saw that it was just Inuyasha.

'What a relief, it's just….wait! What did he just call me?!' Kagomes relief quickly turned to anger as she processed what the dog demon had just called her. "Inuyasha….I am NOT a BITCH!!!!" she screeched. Inuyashas ears flattened against his head at her shrill voice he then growled, grabbed her arms, and pushed her up against the tree. Kagomes eyes widened as she stared at a very mad Inuyasha.

"Stop screaming Bitch!" Inuyasha growled and, without giving Kagome time to respond, picked her up bridal style and ran off into the woods. Kagome let out a small squeak and hid her face against Inuyasha's neck, effectively blocking the wind rushing past her face. Inuyashas eyes flashed as Kagome buried her face further into his neck. He quickened his pace until he found a remote clearing nestled near a stream where he slowed down and walked toward a tree near the bank of the river. He sat down at the base of the tree and held Kagome against his chest as he lay back against the tree. "Bitch."

"Hmn?" Kagome mumbled against Inuyashas neck causing the demon to shiver. Inuyasha looked down at the young woman pressed up against his chest and smiled softly.

"We've stopped, Bitch." Inuyasha purred deeply. Kagome lifted her head quickly from Inuyashas shoulder and looked around the small clearing. She turned to Inuyasha with her mouth slightly parted fully prepared to question him as to his intentions, when she realized the position they were in. Her face flushed a deep red as she looked down at her legs that were now lying on either side of Inuyashas hips causing some embarrassing thoughts to run through the girls head. She then thought of what he had just said and glared up at him.

"Why do you keep calling me bitch?" she growled under her breath, her blush fading with her anger. Inuyasha blinked in confusion then growled realizing she still didn't get what was happening. He smirked, showing a hint of his fangs, and leaned close to her until their breaths mingled.

"You don't get it, do you bitch?" he purred deeply, his smirk widening as Kagome blushed and glared at him. "Bitch is a loving term for dog demons." Inuyasha explained while leaning back against the tree. "When a male inu-youkai finds his mate and she is worthy he claims her as his by calling her his bitch. And, from what I can tell I've already marked you as mine in every sense except the mating and the mating mark." As he said the last few words he traced his claws carefully down her neck causing Kagome to shiver and turn red.

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything to me! Besides you love Kykou!" Kagome said her voice rising in anger and hurt. Inuyasha glared at her and pulled her to him and buried his nose into her neck, right above the pulse point.

"Bitch, you don't understand anything." He growled running his clawed fingers through her hair and down her back in a comforting manner. "I call you Bitch, you are covered in my scent, and you stay by my side at all times. You are mine." The dog demon nipped at her neck after he stated his claim. "And I am yours." Kagome pulled away from him only stopping when he began to growl at the distance.

"Does that mean…" Kagome blushed and stared Inuyasha in the eyes, "Do you love me Inuyasha? Do you remember everything? Me? Sango? Miroku? Shippo?" Inuyasha smirked and pulled her closer to him so he could stare into her eyes.

"Yes, I remember you, the slayer, the monk, and even the kit." Inuyasha growled playfully and nipped at her nose. Kagome giggled at his antics then began softly touching his ears and hair. "I love you, Kagome." He growled softly pulling Kagome closer to him until their lips met in a soft caress. Their eyes closed slowly as they kissed each other, trying to savor the moment. Inuyashas hands ran down Kagomes back until they came to a rest at her waist and Kagomes hands interlaced behind Inuyashas neck, pulling him closer. Inuyasha lightly brushed his lips over Kagomes over and over again as he pulled her closer to him and laid her down beneath him, bracing himself with an arm over her head and the other on her waist.

Kagome sighed softly as their lips parted for a brief moment and their eyes opened so they could stare into each others souls. Molten gold met chocolate brown and Inuyasha smiled a small, knowing smile when Kagomes eyes widened in realization.

"Inuyasha! You changed back." Kagome said smiling brightly and the inu-hanyou.

"Keh. Of course I changed back wench. I seem to remember you saying that you liked me as a hanyou, so I'm going to stay a hanyou for you." Inuyasha said in his usual gruff voice. He looked down at Kagome and turned a bright shade of red at their position. Kagome looked up at him and smiled at his obvious embarrassment.

"Inuyasha." She said watching as his red tinged face turn to her and his eyes stared into hers. "I love you too." She whispered and pulled him into a hug. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

"You have this Hanyou's heart, Bitch." He said softly still holding her close as a soft mist came upon the land.

* * *

There you go, another fluffy story by me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my other story Love Exists, all of you gave me a great boost of confidence. I apologize for any misspellings and/or grammer errors in this story. I hope you like this, slightly long, oneshot I thought of in my math class. If anyone has any ideas for some stories you would like me to write please e-mail me because my brain is now a drying well. 


End file.
